


Nagito Come Down

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I didn’t proof read this lol, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime finds his boyfriend ready to jump off the roof.Based off the song ‘Achilles Come Down’ By Gang of Youths.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Nagito Come Down

On the roof of Hope’s Peak stood a figure. He had sunset-white hair, dull grey-green eyes and a thin frame, as if he hadn’t eaten for such a long time.  
He hadn’t.  
He was leaning against the railing, shoes already off and tucked neatly against the wall, watching the sun begin to go down. He wouldn’t live to see evening.  
There was beauty in the sunset, beauty that gave his tangled mind and messed-up body a bit of peace. But of course, the peace never lasted forever.  
He looks down at the campus below him, believing a fall from this high up would be enough to kill him. He hoped.  
He began shrugging off his light-brown school-issued jacket.  
He hadn’t told anyone he planned on dying. Not that they would care anyways. He left no note, no will; no one would care to read them anyways. He hadn’t said goodbye to anyone, not even his beloved boyfriend in the reserve course. He was stressed enough, he didn’t need to deal with a suicidal boyfriend.  
Of course, his boyfriend could read him better than anyone. Hajime had actually made the effort to understand him.  
Nagito raises on socked-foot onto the balcony and pushed up, landing his other foot next to it; effectively balancing himself on the rail.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, merely letting the breeze wash over his face. It felt quite nice.  
Yes, the world didn’t need him. In fact it rejected him, with all these trials and issues to push out what else could he assume? Everyone was better off without him, he knew that better than anyone.  
“NAGITO!”  
A frantic, desperate voice snaps him out of his thoughts, eyes flying open. He didn’t need to turn around to know his boyfriend was standing behind him.  
“NAGITO,” He repeats loudly, “NAGITO, C’MON DOWN, YOU’RE SCARING ME!”  
The white-haired boy lets out a long, deep sigh. How annoying. Of course something would go wrong. Nothing ever really went according to plan.  
“Hajime, go away from here. This is none of your concern.” He responds calmly.  
“Nagito, please! I love you! Can’t you come down and talk about this?” The brunet pleads.  
“Hajime,” He repeats, irritated, “go away from here. Forget this.”  
“You know I can’t do that Ko.”  
The poor boy rolls his eyes, staring down at the ground far below him. Why was Hajime so insistant on getting him down?  
“You’re wasting your time.” Nagito tells him.  
“You’re brave, Nagito, you’re incredible. I’ve seen you overcome so many astonishing things, you are so strong, I love you so much. The world is garbage, sure, but I know we can live through it. It’s possible to be happy here, even if it is difficult most of the time.”  
Nagito takes a moment to let his words sink in. It was the same nonsense Hajime had been feeding him for years, merely delaying the inevitable. He wasn’t going to wait anymore.  
“It’ll never get better. I’m sorry Hajime, this world is just not my place. I’m not a fighter like you. I...I don’t believe I can ever be happy here.” He explains.  
There’s no response from Hajime, at least not a verbal one. There’s a rustling of fabric, the kicking off of shoes, and suddenly Hajime is up on the rail right next to him.  
Nagito’s eyes widen in shock. “Hajime, get down. You could get seriously hurt.”  
“I know,” the brunet replies simply, “but where ever you go I will go as well. If you jump, I jump, like in Titanic, right? I’m nothing here without you.”  
“Hajime, you’re everything. Even for someone without talent, you could still be amazing! You still have the most wonderful hope. You can’t waste it.” Nagito tells him firmly. Hajime smiles easily back at him.  
“I could never be great without you. As long as I have you, it doesn’t matter what becomes of me. If you go off and die, I won’t be able to live with myself. I go where you go.” He replies.  
“Hajime...”  
“Or we could soldier on together! We can always lean on each other for support should we need it. Our pain will only make us  
stronger. I believe you can heal, even should it take many years! We won’t listen to the garbage the world is spewing us, we’ll only listen to each other and it will be glorious. So come, Nagito, let’s travel together into the unknown.”  
Nagito listens carefully to every word of his boyfriend’s speech. His words are truly compelling. It’s possible he could continue living, perhaps for just a little longer, if the boy he loved desired it so strongly.  
With a heavy sigh, Nagito hops back onto solid ground, and snatches up his jacket. Hajime doesn’t hesitate to hop down next to him.  
He immediately engulfs Nagito in a strong embrace, continuously whispering how much he loved him and how strong he was in his ear.  
Nagito didn’t hesitate to return the feeling.


End file.
